


Mutual

by deathbypterodactyls



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypterodactyls/pseuds/deathbypterodactyls
Summary: You met him while you were exploring- he was hurt, his arm infected after fighting a bane, and you knew you were gambling with your life when you healed him, but you couldn't miss this opportunity to get a potential ally.The two of you talked, and learnt about each other. Turns out, he's good at fighting, and you're good at being a diplomat. It was a supplementary alliance that was perfect for the both of you.You two struck a deal: He fights off the Banes and rescues settlements, and you look for a way to gather political support. That is, the quickest way being marrying into the throne, and completing missions from those that needed your help.It was perfect. Mutual.At least at first.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> READ! 
> 
> In all honesty, I love Armello. Even though I'm relatively bad at it, it's such a cool game to get sucked into. For one, while I was thinking of how to claim the throne as Thane, I thought about him a bit more. He's charismatic, strong, and heroic, but not the smartest hero. Enter in Amber, who knows her way with royalty and diplomacy, being a heiress herself. She's kindhearted, daring, and adventurous, but a bit of a gossip and tends to focus on her exploring rather than others.
> 
> At least, those are my headcanons for them. I think it suits them well.

Running! Hopping? Does it matter at this point?! Well, now you know that you shouldn't have stolen the-

"After her!" Another arrow whizzes by your ear- hurtling itself into a shop's wooden post, and the shopkeeper, right beside said post- fishes out something _big and dangerous and Amber-!!_

You dig your feet into the ground, bracing yourself, and the ground in front of you **shatters** with the impact of the spiked club! The **huge,** and frankly heavy looking weapon is being wielded by a _rat!_ A skinny, shorter rat too- and, considering your luck, isn't too happy about this.

He's in the middle of an angry rant when the fur on the back of your neck bristles in alarm. You instinctively duck to your left, the full force of a halberd is smashing into the rat's giant club instead. The club doesn't so much as snap back as it did recoil, leaving both the rat and the guard stunned when they careen into each other and the halberd is stuck fast into the splintered wood.

It's pretty funny, but you don't-

You flinch back as _another_ halberd slices through the air. It's embedded itself into the ground, and the guard wielding it is now struggling to pull it out.

-have time for this!

You jump over the pole arm and race towards the gate far from you, the two guards there snapping to attention and start racing towards you with their weapons poised with killing intent. With the way their shoulders are hunched over and their weapons aimed _directly towards you,_ they must be furious right now.

The ground underneath your paws seems to stretch out forever between you and the guards.

And that's not helping your predicament here. Your lungs are burning from running several blocks, and your feet are caked with mud after slipping into the gutter and landing on your hip. It aches with every step, as if displaced, and your other leg has a large gash with the blood caked onto your fur. You're pretty sure it's still bleeding, if the constant heat is anything to go by.

Even now you're sweating under the unforgiving heat of the sun, your steps wobbly and uneven, shaking from the effort. Your pelt is stuck fast to your clothes with all the sweating and has your fur overheating- especially at your chest! This surely is the epitome of your charm!

Digressing from that, you see them in the distance, closing the gap, and you can hear their golden armor clanking noisily as your heart thumps harder and faster than ever before. 

Impressive, seeing how you're now nearing cardiac arrest; but you're going to be a goner at this rate! Unless...

You glance at your sides, breathing harshly through your nose, searching their faces. Mammals from rats to rabbits are standing back, some of them clutching their children protectively and others eyeing you warily as you speed on by. You groan internally. None of them are willing to help!

"Arrhh!" You yell, eyeing the pair of soldiers's golden armor and long pole arms.

Of course they don't! You're a wanted criminal! But besides that, there's an opportunity here that you can gamble with- the distance between you and them right now is pretty great- but it's now or never. Here goes nothing!

You lower yourself down to the ground as you run, ignoring the swelling, **burning** heat in your legs and hips and the suffocation-

Not...

The first guard raises the halberd towards the sun, preparing a clear strike against your head and the giant metal flashing against the sun almost blindingly. The second guard swings his weapon down to prepare a low swipe to strike at your side.

_This..._

Before the blades slice through the air to meet you, you hurriedly sweep and run to the first one's right, a ways away from him. Before the either one can recover-

You leap onto the first one's tall shoulders.

He chokes with surprise, the grip on his weapon slackening. "W-What?!"

Thank Wyld he's stable! With a heave, you vault **off** of the golden armor! 

He stumbles from the knock-back of your leap, his comrade's weapon causing him to trip over headfirst onto the hardened ground as you land hard, the impact nearly crippling your legs from the pain.

_**Time!** _

No time to think! You bolt towards the gates like a madrabbit, leaping and bounding across the ground like you were on the plains and running from assassins sent to kill you. 

The gates are wide open! The forest line is just down past the plains as the sunset stretches itself below as night approaches, but you can make it!

A guard howls with rage, the clanking of several pairs of armor getting closer. "You're not getting away!"

An ear twitches as something being pulled back tightly, as if coiling with-

You cry out as an arrow lodges itself through your fur and into your flesh, what little air you had being forced out of your lungs. 

You stumble and falter, but you don't stop save for a gasp for more air... and keep running. Past animals, past shops, past even more guards pouring from the alleyways as your gait is now a fast, desperate limping and the ground beneath you seemingly swaying. 

There's not enough air...!

A voice- the commander? "Stop her!"

Haha! You burst out of the gate with a triumphant yell, then turn to slam the gates before they can close the distance. 

A heavy soldier slams against the gates with a crash, but it holds fast and doesn't open: not until they produce the key. Unlucky break for them. 

You immediately reprimand yourself. No time to think, Amber. You don't want to find out how long that'll take.

You breathe for your breath of fresh air for a few moments, and start bounding across the plains, down the hill, and towards the forest line. Your back aches and bleeds with the sharp point of the arrow jostling around with every step, but night is rapidly approaching- and you need to protect your hard fought reward.

And you're going to need to get some cover. Fast!


End file.
